Super Astute Jr.
} |-| Advance= } }}The Super Astute Junior is a Racing Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on December 25, 1991. It was based on the Super Astute R/C buggy, which was the successor to the Astute R/C buggy. Tamiya also released the Advance version of the Super Astute, which based on the limited edition Black Special variant of the minicar. The black-painted Super Astute appears as one of the Black Mistral's members' car in the manga and anime ''Dash! Yonkuro''. The original Super Astute itself was later featured in the manga and anime series [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!]] as Retsu Seiba's 1st machine, which was then replaced by the Sonic Saber. General info The Super Astute featuring the very same bodyshell of the original Astute, except having the different base colors. Super Astute It has the flame-like decals in tricolors of blue, yellow and pink, and has the car number 74 on the winglets. Several decals can be found on the bodyshell: a 'Limited Edition' decal and the 'Hi-tech Tuned' decals on the front nose, a 'LE fuel' decal on top of the front window, the 'Tamiya' decals and the red 'Super Astute' decals on the side cowls and finally, a large 'Super Astute' decals on the rear spoiler. The bodyshell is molded in white. It was equipped with the white large-diameter 6-spoke Manta Ray-type wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in gray. Black Special and Advance Both the limited Black Special and the standard Advance variants are instead has the black base color, with one of the tricolors (the blue color) being replaced by the green color. Both has the gray canopy. Where the Black Special has a 'Black Special' below the 'Super Astute' decal on the spoiler, the Advance has an 'Advance' decal below it on the same place. While the Black Special was equipped with the red Manta Ray wheels, the Advance was equipped with the silver-plated large-diameter mesh-type wheels. The chassis and A parts were molded in gray. The Advance also came with the Side Rollers and is the only regular Mini 4WD car with Zero Chassis to do so. Pearl Specials Both the limited Pearl Special variants comes with the pearl-colored bodyshells, with the stickers remain unchanged. The Pearl Color Special, released in 1994, was equipped with the neon-yellow wheels. The oversea-exclusive Pearl Special, released in 2014, was equipped with the black wheels and white tires, and comes with the yellow Super-1 Chassis frame with black A parts and V-machine sideguard. About the Super Astute 1/10 R/C buggy Released in 1991, the Super Astute is a rear-wheel-drive R/C buggy by Tamiya. It is the enhanced model of the Astute. The Super Astute has the redesigned suspension system, with stronger lower arms and better ball connections for the upper arms, the removal of the front anti-roll bar, simple construction of C-hubs and better suspension geometry. The battery position has been changed from tranverse placement to longitudinal placement. The Tamiya Traction Control gearbox, a optional hop-up parts for the original Astute, comes as standard for the Super Astute, allowing better power efficiency. The Super Astute was later re-released in late 2018. In the manga and anime In the first chapter/episode of the ''Let's & Go! series, Retsu Seiba used his Super Astute in a race tournament. Unfortunately, his car got collides with Go's Manta Ray and crash out of the race course on a tight corner. Retsu's Super Astute was tuned for high acceleration and cornering stability, but its speed is inferior than his brother's Manta Ray on straight lines Technical info Length: 131 mm (Normal/Black SP/Advance) Width: 86 mm (Normal/Black SP/Advance), 90 mm (Pearl SP) Height: 46 mm (Normal/Black SP/Advance/Pearl SP) Chassis: Zero Chassis, Super-1 Chassis Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4.2:1 (Normal/Black SP/Advance) Gallery Manga and anime Lets&GoEp1S1.png|Go's Manta Ray collides with Retsu's Super Astute. (anime) See also * Astute Jr. * Astute Open Top * Flame Astute External links Tamiya Japan * Super Astute Jr. on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Super Astute Jr. Advance on Tamiya official website (Japanese) R/C buggy the Mini 4WD car is based on * 1/10 scale R/C buggy Super Astute on Tamiya America official website * 1/10 scale R/C buggy Super Astute (2018) on Tamiya America official website Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that modeled after RC cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series